


Scarlet Maid

by orphan_account



Series: BBC Sherlock x Anime/ Manga [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Gen, Historical, M/M, Mystery, Plot Twists, Present Era, Psychological, Sensuality, Supernatural - Freeform, pseudo-underage sex, sexual innuedos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On present day London, the distressed Queen Elizabeth gave out orders to find the root cause of high crime rates all over London. Mycroft Holmes is then introduced by his superior to the secret executive agency that is tasked with this, The Watson family which acts as the King's Raven which is tasked with creating,and destroying the Crown's distresses  in the underworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Maid

**Author's Note:**

> The King's Raven was created during King George V ruling period, or as I call it Georgian Era, over Britain

**1913, Georgian Era, London**

 

 

_'If a person has been thrown into the pit of despair, once you've dangled a thread of salvation no matter how thin it is they'll grasp it...whether they hold on or let go lies entirely on them'_

 

Those were the particular thoughts of the apathethic demon who with its unflinching eyes watched through the ongoing human sacrifice in an abandoned building in the middle of an unnamed forest. The whole place reeked of despair and fear, there were also cries of children as they were each gutted and sacrificed to whomever it was, the demon had come to the place not because of the so called sacrifices but of its instict that tells it that there would be a soul worthy of devouring in this rundown place. The demon was merely waiting for the sign of the soul.

 

While the human sacrifice was going on, another demon had entered the place, the apathetic demon merely watched the other one who swooped in and immediately formed a contract with a small boy who was currently being sliced open. The apathetic demon merely cocked its head and watched wondering what could the boy wish for as the other demon formed its contract with its 'master'. The demon then left after fulfilling the first order of its master, the apathetic demon paid no mind to the newly chosen form of the other demon and merely scouted for a soul that suited its taste.

 

And found it in the body of a small, blonde boy whose naked bruised body was shaking.

 

"Can you help me?" said the boy devoid of any emotion other than calmness.

 

"Yes,for a price" said the demon and smiled with cold amusement waiting for what the boy would say.

 

"I know"

 

It smiled widely. The boy knew what was before him and was ready to make a deal and willing to pay the price for his wish. It took the boy into its arms, the place faded into black and the demon took its form while the boy only showed a flash of surprised before showing his determination. The demon couldn't be more glad for the delectable soul in its hands as it asked the boy, "What do you wish for?"

 

"Revenge" answered he and the demon's grin grew wider and sealed the deal.

 

That boy was John H. Watson.

 

 

**Present Day London**

 

"Good Evening,  Young master" The head maid greeted as she allowed the other servants to take her master's things. The head maid was wearing a uniform that was distinctive from the rest. Easily classifying her status as the head maid of the household. As for the young master, he merely ignored the greeting and went ahead to his room, the head maid following after him.

 

"What's the business for tomorrow?" He asked once his trusted maid had came inside and closed the door. Quen, the head maid was named, smiled and answered " I believe that, that certain bratty earl will send his 'bishop' tomorrow" as she unbuttoned her master's clothes one by one, " a perfect excuse for you to escape from Mr.Trevor and and Mr. Wilkes, don't you think?"

"Oh, Quen! You would not believe the-the crap I had to put up from both of them!" John bemoaned as he flopped , stark naked, to the bed and Quen get his change of clothes at the same time rolling her eyes at her master's choice words "If they were living during His Majesty's time I could have had their heads off!"

"mmm...well then I guess you should be thankful for one of that brat's pawns coming here for a 'consultation' shall we say?" said Quen as she returned to John and strated dressing him into his home clothes, smile plastered to her face though John knew enough in their acquaintance to never take any of her smiles in face value, "and if you really could no longer take any of their advances, I'll just go there and set them straight."

"If any of our current staff saw you right now..." he trailed off purposely, cobalt blue eyes shifting to slitted scarlet eyes and a cold yet seductive smile playing on his lips one completely unbefitting of a 13 year old boy if that was indeed the case, "It wouldn't do well for me to lose you" twirling a strand of his maid's hair between his fingers as one hand came forward and felt the well endowed breasts of Quen, trailing his fingers to her throat and ending it where her Faustian Contract lay, on her tongue.

"I don't think today would be a good time for pleasure, Young master" Quen says as she playfully roams her hands on her master's sensitive skin, shark-like smile genuinely shown on her face and her slitted demon eyes glowed in the quickly dimming room, " and don't you have a homework to do?" she inquired cheerfully easily disrupting the sensuality of their situation and quickly and elegantly got off John and the bed, standing by the door waiting for her master.

 

"Tonight's dinner is roast beef with caramelised onion gravy, with a side of  scotch eggs" Quen said as Thompson laid down the dishes "a little bit of Merlot would not hurt you" she added while Canterburry poured the drink into John's glass, "and marzipan eccles tarts for your dessert" just as Timber enters the dining room and places it on the table along with the rest.

The three of them standing behind Quen at attention while the head maid stood beside her master.

 

"The three of you are dismissed" John says after taking a bite from his dinner, Quen smiles at the trio and ushers them out.

 "Regarding tomorrow's agenda, I trust you already know what to do?" he asks and the demon smiles at her master. Everything would go according to plan.

 

 Mycroft Holmes despite his brother's claim was not the British government, he was truly just a minor government official albeit powerful, which was why despite hating legwork found himself in the outskirts of London and traveling to the Watson Estate. He at the mean time was reviewing the brief historical information given to him by his superior's unnerving butler. According to the file the Watson family became the King's Raven upon eliminating a certain threat to the crown during King George V's reign, the then Earl of the Watson, Earl John H. Watson had apparently saved the King from his death by killing of an earl in line for the throne. It was then did the secret executive agency directly under the King was formed as a reward for the considerable act of bravery by that Watson.

 

Mycroft found himself wondering what kind of person the current Earl was and how come this was the first time he became aware of it.

 

'The King's Raven was then assigned to a certain task, to create, and destroy the distresses in the underworld.'

'In other words' Mycroft thought ' they are to manipulate the underworld to suit the needs of the country and destroy whatever impedes it'. The thought itself sent a shiver down his spine, and found himself agreeing how utterly misleading the quote of arms the family crest had,  _"Contra Ius Commune",_ against common law. 

 

He was, upon arriving, greeted by the large household upon entering the Watson Mansion. Even though his mind had immediately deduced everything about the maids and butlers he had learned how to turn this deductions into white noise. It is because of this that Mycroft Holmes had failed to realize that he had not been able to deduce anything personal about the head maid that led him to the empty study.

The room, Mycroft noted, maintained its original structure and everything in it. The red carpet covered floor was also impeccably clean, the couch was devoid of any signs of wear, the books within the study held original copies of early 1900's books that corresponded with the information given to him. He had also noticed how most of the books were medical ones there were a few fiction books and there were two books that had to do with religion.

 

"Master Holmes, How would you like to take your tea?" asked Quen, quietly, face devoid of any emotion other than her polite smile.

" three sugars and a bit of milk"  he answered and took a moment to deduce anything out of the off-putting Head Maid. His deductions though were interrupted by the arrival of the Head Butler and a young boy which was presumably the Earl Watson. Mycroft was visibly shocked with the appearance of the boy who seemed to be no younger than 12. He caught an amused smile from the blond head butler though it was gone in an instant.

 

"Good Morning, Mr. Holmes, I trust that you were sent here for a good reason" Earl Watson greeted as the Head Maid poured  his tea and prepared biscuits while the Head Butler  remained by the earl's side and served him. Mycroft nodded and remained in his seat, observing proper posture to atleast regain or maintain a bit of dignity. He had explained the situation to the Earl and made sure to adress the man in front of him with respect despite their large age gap, he knew enough to know that the man behind him was just as powerful as his unknown superior and it would not do to undermine authority.

John kept smiling throughout the meeting with Mr. Holmes the elder and made sure that Quen and Finnian would behave properly. He was glad how the man had given him respect at the same time not cowed at his presence even if the case given to him  _is_ a bit boring, he was glad to have had the chance to meet such an interesting person, he would have to send his regards to Earl Phantomhive.

'Ceylon would do' He thought as he stirred the conversation away and chatted with the man and made sure to get out all of his preferences for future use.

 

"If I would be frank, Earl Watson" Mycroft began "I would like to know what my preference has to do with the case"

"Hamish" said John and then, " It has to do a lot because you would be frequenting this place once I've begun, as your host I have to make sure you, my dear guest, would be comfortable".

The visage of the young Earl infront of him seemed to radiate against the sunlight that filtered through the window panes of the study. 'This boy' Mycroft thought with amusement and a bit of worry 'would be deadly charming once he grew up'. Both of them shared a certain inexpressable smile, the young Earl's cobalt blue eyes shined and his sun kissed skin was very aesthetically pleasing.

 

**Same day, Scotland Yard- Commissioner's Office**

 

"Sir?"

The man who was being adressed to was currently the Commissioner for the New Scotland Yard, he was named Bernard Hogan-Howe, on the age of 54 became the highest ranking police officer, sandy blond hair and pale blue eyes looked up from his paper works and to his secretary- a mousy boy named Arthur-. Sir Bernard then smiled kindly and asked, "What is it, Arthur?"

"A call...from Her Majesty...if you will" said the mousy boy as he fidgeted, wondering nervously about what the call might be for, while his boss leaned and motioned for him to redirect the call to his office phone.

Sir Bernard leaned back and sighed, there was only one conclusion to this sudden call and he would need every single bit of his wit to be able to survive the courtesy call of the Queen. Inevery civilization, there is both a 'polite society' and an 'underworld.' And the United Kingdom is no exception, Sir Bernard knew that despite appearances The Royal Family still controlled the British Government and the Prime Minister was nothing more than a figure head.

It was devious but Sir Bernard knew of necessary evil and the Watson Earldom was part of it or rather the majority of it. That was why he was no longer surprised by the call though he was indeed surprised about the voice that spoke behind it. Especially since the caller had identified himself as Earl Phantomhive which was the only remaining original Evil Noblemen from that time other than the obvious, Earl Watson. Both of the Earldom had retreated to secrecy and solitude that only a select few knew about their existence now.

The call upon ending brought much relief to the commissioner, Sir Bernard knew that there was an increase in unsolved crimes and in effect public unrest was slowly building, it was barely noticeable but it was still there, the fact that the Her Majesty had noticed it meant that something bigger was going on, further proved by the fact that the Raven was being sent in.

Sir Bernard sighed and massaged his forehead.

"Aristrocratic bastards" he muttered.

 

**Nighttime, Watson Manor-Courtyard-**

 

"Well, Tonight is indeed a good night to eat outside but I don't think there is a need to prepare this much" Mycroft said rather uncharacteristically as he took in the sight of the Watson Courtyard which has been changed to look like a japanese rock garden at a rather record time.

"A guest of the Watson household would always be accomodated with the best service" The head butler, Finnian answered with a polite voice and warm smile then served the drinks.

 

"By the way, Mycroft how is your 'superior' nowadays?" John asked his face resting on the palm of his hand, he was looking every bit like a cheeky child.

"Forgive me, Hamish...but I have yet to see my superior face to face...his butler on the other hand..." Mycroft trailed off, he was out of his depth when it came to the child which was almost bearing an uncanny resemblance to his younger brother except that the child had his older brother's charm. Disconcerting.

"That's fine, Mycroft, since this is a long term case I would like to make sure that in the duration of the case we would get along amicably without pretense" John says and smiles, which is a cross between being enticing and utterly devious. Mycroft was left speechless.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation" Finnian says "Sorry for the delay, Today's evening meal has been prepared"

Quen then wheeled out the Beef Bowls, and then laid down the bowls to the table directly infront of Mycroft and John while Finnian explained the dishes, unbeknownst to the two, the triplets were discretely hiding behind tall grasses and holding out cardboards that held every single information Finnian was spouting to Mycroft Holmes and the Earl. At that moment Quen was on her way back from fetching the wine that would be consumed.

 

"Mycroft, is the food to your liking?" John inquires as he ate his own beef bowl.

"Yes, I am pleased to be able to taste fine food" Mycroft answers.

"Then I hope the sweets would also be to your liking"

John's smile was entirely enchanting that Mycroft could not find it in his self to decline the sweets because of his diet.

"Hamish, I would like to know how exactly you plan to sniff out this...'rat'?"

"I have an insatiable desire for games,Mycroft"

 

Mycroft found himself diminutively irritated by this answer, John seemingly realizing this only chuckled and said, "that is why I shall treat this one as such. I'll level up before finishing the Boss".

 

And despite the childish explanation, Mycroft felt himself once more utterly unnerved. Quen pouring out the wine into their glasses while Finnian went out to serve the dessert, spoke for the second time during that day and said "Be rest assured, Mr. Holmes. Nothing escapes from the Raven's claws...I do hope you like Millefeuilles"

"You are a bit hellish" Mycroft commented in a completely uncharacteristically manner which prompted John to break out of his character and proclaim "Mycroft Holmes, I like you a lot" just as Finnian arrived with dessert, making the usually cold and ruthless man blush entirely red.

"I am just one hell of a maid" Quen answered.

 

**Scotland Yard- Homicide Division-**

 

Sally Donovan rushed into her superior's office, completely unminding of the fact that he was in a meeting with the Commissioner. There was a second body and it was the same as the first, It was slowly starting to be up to that freak's ally and she was not liking it.

"Well then, Detective Inspector, I won't be keeping you up any longer...but do take in mind what I gave you, best of luck!" said the Commissioner with a smile and bid them farewell, Sally Donovan saluted and proceeded to inform her superior, Greg Lestrade, about the details of the crime scene.

"What was that about?" she asked once she was done explaining the details.

"Well, Holmes would need to work with a special agent in some cases"

"The Freak would be an assisstant?"

"you could put it in that way" answered the D.I. as he entered the car, Donovan following suit.

"to whom?"

"To Earl Watson"

"so some posh bastard would join the freak?" Donovan said with ire.

"only he's something like the MI6"

"Great, when do we meet him?"

"When Sherlock Holmes intervenes"

The two of them drove into the night heading to where the crime scene was, threading through the bustling city life of London.


End file.
